power_levels_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Silver the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Silver= |-|Super Silver= Summary Silver the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever is required to protect the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | Varies. 4-A to 2-B Name: Silver the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Telekinesis, Homing Attack, Body Control (Like Sonic and his hedgehog physiology, he can sharpen his spines to perform his spin attacks), Time Travel, Flight (via Telekinesis), Teleportation, Hammerspace, Enhanced Senses (Silver can maneuver in dark places like Flame Core fairly easily), Limited Telepathy (Can induce vertigo in his opponents), Mind Manipulation (Can give his opponents a confused sense of direction), Aura (In his ESP State, it says Silver has grown stronger and discovered his "true" power), Summoning (Summoned blocks out of thin air), Limited Intangibility and Spatial Manipulation (via Teleport Dash), Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (With the Gravity Band), Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time), BFR (Can send people outside of space and time), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), possibly Breaking the Fourth Wall (In the Riders games, if Silver performs an amazing trick he'll turn around and congratulate the player), Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Transmutation (via Ring Time), Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in space). With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet. With the Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Void Manipulation (With Violet Void). Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Possession (Resisted the Ifrit's passive hax abilities) |-|Super Silver=All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Likely all of the abilities Super Sonic gains, Can fly without using his telekinesis, Enhanced Chaos Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Can project a shield of psychokinetic energy that can catch projectiles and hurl them back with great force, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy a target’s consciousness with his attacks) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought against Sonic and Shadow) | Varies. Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Super Sonic as they share the same power source) to Multiverse level (Defeated Solaris alongside Super Sonic and Super Shadow) Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep pace with Sonic in Generations and is able to race against the likes of Shadow and Metal Sonic in Rivals 1 and 2. However, he is slower on the ground. His Teleport Dash is described as dashing at "light speed") | Varies. Massively FTL+ (Equal to Super Sonic) to Immeasurable (Could travel across different time periods to fight Solaris) Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic and Shadow without issue) | Varies. Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable (Kept up with and could blitz Solaris) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Varies. Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class K. Class M with telekinesis (Gathered a building to city-block-sized ball of heavy debris and hurled it down a street without showing any signs of fatigue. Pushed back a big ball of magma created by Iblis with little effort) | Varies. Class Z to Immeasurable (His psychic shield can pick up several asteroids from Solaris at once and hurl them at immense force) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level | Varies. Multi-Solar System level '''(Invulnerability makes him very difficult to kill) to '''Multiverse level (Can tank hits from Solaris) Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight Shadow and not get too tired and has fought Iblis several times in his future no matter how many times he keeps coming back) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. Varies from Interstellar to Multiversal with attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: None | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted (Skilled with his telekinesis as he is able to use it to solve various puzzles and create pathways for himself. Silver is also a combat pragmatist and will use whatever he's got in order to guarantee a victory. He has learned Chaos Control just from seeing it in action only once by Shadow the Hedgehog. Can see through Eggman Nega's disguised and he complimented him as being "very perceptive") Weaknesses: Silver can be rather naive at times, and overusing his telekinesis fatigues him. He has limited in hand-to-hand combat compared to other fighters in the series and thus relies heavily on his telekinetic abilities to attack | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' The primary application of his powers, Silver picks up nearby objects and throws them as projectiles to bombard an opponent from a distance. Should his opponent get close he can also target them directly and throw them backward to force his foe to play catch-up. He can also use this ability on himself to simulate flight and can move himself at speeds comparable to Sonic and shadow. **'Psycho Smash:' One of his signature attacks, Silver charges up psychic energy in his body before releasing a powerful burst of psychokinetic power that knocks foes far away. Those caught in its path are paralyzed and flung helplessly across a distance proportional to the time spent charging. Silver can also condense this energy into his hand to smack at an opponent at close range. **'Psychic Knife:' Flings a wave of psychokinetic energy that emits electrical charges, paralyzing foes on contact. **'Teleport Dash:' The Teleport Dash is a psychic jump that warps space, allowing Silver to move quickly “through” an enemy or an enemy attack and avoid damage. This is a good move to use when facing multiple enemies that you must get close enough to in order to use PK against them. **'ESP/Psychic Control:' Silver places both hands on his forehead, charging up energy before releasing in it a massive dome that induces vertigo on all opponents, rendering them incapable of moving properly and allowing Silver to zip past them or pummel them without retaliation. *'Spin Attack:' Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver is able to quickly curl up into a ball and spin while moving to attack opponents and mow down obstacles. *'Spin Dash:' Silver curls up into a ball as her normally does but spins in place to build up speed for ramming a target at extremely high speeds. *'Homing Attack:' An aerial version of the Spin Dash that homes in on its target. *'Chaos Control:' Silver uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Silver has with him. Color Powers: *'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Silver becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. He is then able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing self-harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Silver transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, he can emit destructive shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Silver turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, he is able to achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Silver transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Shadow gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Silver can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Silver turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, he gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp, Silver transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, his body density is greatly increased, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Silver to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Silver turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Silver essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Silver is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Shadow the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of an Ivory Wisp, Silver transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Silver gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, he can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. He can also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form threads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Jade Ghost:' As the Jade Ghost, Silver is able to turn himself invisible, which enables him to move around without being visibly detected by opponents. The Jade Ghost also makes Silver intangible, thus allowing him to pass through obstacles and avoid unwanted attacks. In addition, the Jade Ghost allows Silver to hover slightly above ground when using its power. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp, Silver turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, he is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of an Orange Wisp, Silver turns into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, he can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch themselves forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp, Silver turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, he gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, he can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp, Silver turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Silver essentially becomes a living black hole and can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish without a trace. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Silver is granted a degree of intangibility, allowing them to pass through obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Silver is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into itself, allowing Silver to grow larger the more he consumes until he reaches maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Silver to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a massive aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Silver turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Silver can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Shadow to move through water like a living torpedo. Super Silver: *'Shield of Light:' When performing this move, Super Silver uses his natural psychokinesis to form a large green shield of energy in front of him, which will grab any thrown projectiles that enters its radius. Once caught, Super Silver can then throw the projectile back at his foe with relative force. Key: Base | Super Silver Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: